Aversandi Tempus
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: Translate to Reversing Time. One minuet she was fired from work for one stupid conversation in 2003, 5 turns later, she woke up on the train to Hogwarts 1993. How in hell was she supposed to explain this? Chapter 4 redone! Changing a little bit, not H/HR anymore but will be equally as good.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm coming!"

Minerva McGonagall snapped with a sigh as she strode to her door, it was 10 minutes to curfew and she was annoyed at the frantic knocking at the door.

She opened it only for her precious Gryffindor Princess to duck under her arm and quickly shut the door, casting silencing charms around the room.

"Miss Granger! What on earth are you doing!"Minerva asked wide eyed as Hermione held up her hands.

"Professor I swear on your life this is serious, very very serious, I've done somthing incredibly stupid but we need Amelia Bones here"she said as Minerva raised her brows.

"You've killed Potter havent you? Got fed up of him not doing his homework and killed him Weasley too?"

"Professor please, I promise you this is incredibly worthwhile"Hermione said as Minerva checked the clock.

"It's later but I will see if Miss Bones is still up, this better be good"

Hermione nodded and sat on the chair in front of her and within 5 minutes, Amelia Bones was sitting in the room rtoo.

"Miss Granger it is incredibly late what possibly would you need to tell us?"

Hermione looked at the pair of women and held her breath.

"I'm from the year 2003"


	2. Chapter 2

"Pardon Miss Granger?"Amelia asked with a frown.

"Well I didn't come from the year 2003... oh for god's sake, let me go to the beginning, can we use a pensive?..."

March 2003

"She gives me these weird looks..."24 year old Hermione Granger said leaning across her desk to a work colleague"Literally, one minute she hates me, one minute she looks like she's about to jump me and shag me..."

"Miss Granger, I do not appreciate you spreading your foul lies bout me! You are fired!"

Within minutes Hermione was thrown out of her job with a box of her belongings, she sighed and sat in her apartment and looked around before she sat somthing from the corner of her eye, she walked over to the tiny box and opened it, looking at the silver time turner that she had snatched from the department of Mysteries before all of the stock of turners had been destroyed, the thing was this was made of a white gold rather than a normal gold.

"One turn equals two, use me wisely, for I surprise the unsuspecting..."Hermione read as she hummed.

"If one turn equals two hours then that means I could go 10 hours back in time, save my job and even get some good bloody sleep"she said pondering the idea before nodding firmly and threw the chain around her neck and turned the turner 5 times but what happened was that Hermione blacked out, then woke up on the train to Hogwarts, on her own in her 13 soon to be 14 year old body, the time turner around her neck .

"The time turner meant one turn was two years back"Hermione said as she handed it to Madame Bones.

"To be honest, I'm so glad I snatched that before the others got destroyed..."

"Why?"Minerva asked as Hermione inhaled.

"There are a list of events that can be prevented like Voldemort coming back, that I can stop and so can the pair o you but it's really late and I think this is a conversation we should have in the morning"Hermione said with a yawn herself.

"Really Miss Granger, I can see you getting fired from a job for gossiping"Minerva said as Amelia smiled a little.

"Well, I will come back tomorrow with the necessary paperwork and all the other things to help you Miss Granger"Amelia said as she nodded to the pair of girls then left through the floo.

Minerva checked the clock again.

"My! Miss Granger it is almost midnight"Minerva said as Hermione stood up.

"Sorry for keeping you up Professor, I just only have my confidence in you and Miss Bones at the moment, until we have sorted this all out I won't tell anyone"she said and Minerva rolled her eyes.

"What I'm worried about now is you getting to the tower without being caught by filch"Minerva said as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I will be ok Professor, I'm sneaky"she said as Minerva shook her head.

"I have a spare bedroom in my chambers you can use, as it's so late"

Hermione went to put up a fight but because it was so late she gave in.

"Alright Professor, just this once"she said with a chuckle as Hermione was lead to the spare room where she collapsed onto the bed and was asleep instantly as Minerva chuckled.

* * *

Hermione yawned, waking up in the spare room, everything from the day before coming back to her instantly as she used her wand to fix her hair and her hygiene as she walked out into the livingroom to find Amelia and Minerva talking with smiles.

"Sorry, I kinda slept in, I havent had a proper good sleep in ages"she said as the two women nodded.

"We know what you mean Miss Granger"they said as they all got down to business, Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing down the significant events that she could prevent/help.

Scabbers is Wormtail.

Black not killer.

Make sure lupin had potion.

Make sure Wormtail doesn't escape.

X

World cup attack.

Moody is Barty jr.

Harry entered into tournament.

Cedric dies.

Voldemort alive again.

X

Dementors attack Harry.

Harry on trial for saving cousin with patronus out of school.

Harry nightmare Arthur.

Umbridge as inquisitor.

Umbridge runs Dumbledore from school.

Controls everything!

Harry forms the D.A

Go to MoM save Sirius (Trap!)

Sirius fall veil.

X

Draco takes the mark.

Draco tasked with killing A.D.

Draco fixes up vanishing cabinet on ROR.

Draco lets in D.E attack school.

A.D dies by S.S.

V.M made horcrux's.

X

Horcrux Hunt.

Ron leaves.

B.O.H

Hogwarts gets ruined.

V.M dies

Minerva and Amelia stared at the list wide eyed.

"Bloody Hell"Amelia said as Hermione nodded.

"This is all I can remember as the 'Battle Of Hogwarts' is in 1998, and some stuff before that is a bit fuzzy, but 1999, you wouldn't believe who becomes Minister of Magic"she said as Minerva thought.

"Percy Weasley?"

"Your looking at her"Hermione said with a grin and the two women went wide eyed.

"Well congratulations"Minerva said with a smile as Hermione nodded but the sound of an owl made the women look up as an owl flew through the open window, dropping a letter into Hermione's lap.

Hermione turned the letter over as she saw the Gringotts seal and frowned, opening the letter.

Dear Hermione Granger,

Us Goblins are not strangers to time magics, we know of your 'accidental' trip and want you to know that the contents of your Gringotts vault has the same amount of money and items in it that it did when you left the future, your vault at the time of you becoming Minister of Magic and 5 years after your vault would be protected by special runes that meant if someone tried to meddle with time then your vault would not lose any of it's value.

May your gold ever flow,

Director Ragnok.

Hermione stopped reading with a shit eating grin on her face.

"So all the money you had as minister, you have now?"Amelia asked as Hermione nodded.

"Yep and I know how to catch Pettigrew easily now but I have to access my vault to do it"she said as Minerva nodded.

"What is your plan?"she asked as Hermione wet her lips.

"So when I was minister, I brought the new brooms, Nimbus 2006, 2007, all those brooms, thinking that I could donate them to the school for seekers to use but if they are still in my vault, I can give a pair of the elder brooms to the Weasley twins in exchange for a map they have, this map shows everyone in the Hogwarts grounds, where they are going, what they are doing of every minute of every day"she said as Amelia whistled.

"How did the Twins get that smart?"she asked as the other two chuckled.

"They didn't, Sirius Black, James Potter and Remus Lupin made it, they added Peter's name onto the map too as they were called the Marauders"she said as Minerva nodded.

"I remember the Marauders, an annoying bunch of boys they were"she said as Hermione nodded.

"So would I be able to go to my vault to get the brooms?"she asked as Minerva nodded.

"I might as well accompany you, a trip outside of the grounds would do us both good"


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione and Minerva stood inside Hermione's vault as Minerva stared at the mountains of gold and silver.

"How did you ever get this rich?"she asked as Hermione chuckled.

"I did a few charity things here and there, and soon I was having money donated to me, I guess because I was doing a better job than Fudge then people actually had proper faith in me, the people wanted more jobs so with a talk to all witches and wizards, I told them that I would have to cut pay for more jobs and it was accepted, more people had more jobs, house elves were being paid for service and I was the richest magical person in britain, discounting the queen, or the royal family, but they don't count"she said as Minerva nodded.

The pair walked through the stacks of gold to come to a massive set of brooms in the back of the vault, there were several different types of clean sweeps, some Minerva hadn't seen before and some she had never heard of.

Hermione looked at the brooms and bit her lip.

She flourished her wand and two Nimbus 2001's shrunk.

"Miss Granger, what about your trace?"

"Please Professor, can you call me Hermione?"Hermione asked looking at the woman.

"In my life, you havent called me Miss Granger since I was 17"she said as Minerva nodded.

"Alright but you must call me Minerva"

"I used to do anyway, and about the tract, as my Magic knows that I am apparently 24, the trace isn't on my wand, but I am still almost 14 though"she said as she sighed and shrunk two Nimbus 200's and finally one of the green brooms Minerva saw.

"What was that broom?"Minerva asked as Hermione smiled.

"It's called the Lightning Strike 1.0, at the time I got hold of it, it was just a prototype and wouldn't be released to the public till 2010, I finally got over my fears of the broom when I was 18 and played a lot with Harry and the Weasley's when I could, I was a real good chaser"she said as she hummed and looked to the stack of silver arrow brooms she had, having brought a load of old brooms to wait until they 'gained price' for being 'vintage'.

"I would like to donate my silver arrows to the school to use as the training brooms for the first year flying classes, if my first year taught me anything, those brooms weren't safe"she said as she shrunk the arrows and gave them to Minerva, before they left, Hermione grabbed a bag that had an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm, dragging it through the mountains of galleons sickles and knuts till she thought she had a good amount of money.

"This year is the year Hermione Granger becomes a Gryffindor Quidditch Chaser"

* * *

When Hermione got to school, her and Minerva found the twins with the rest of the school in the great hall at lunch.

Hermione held the two brooms in her hands as she strutted over to the pair.

"Boys"she said as the two redheads turned.

"Yes Hermione?"they asked together with smiled as Hermione inhaled.

"Marauders map for Nimbus 2001's"she said as the two went wide eyed.

"Y-You would give us Nimbus 2001's?!"they asked jumping to their feet.

"If you give me the map"she said as they looked at eachother.

"I don't know how-"

"You know about the map-"

"But here!"

The pair handed her the map as they yelled in victory and ran off with their new brooms.

" 'Mione! Why did you give them new brooms?!"Ron asked and Hermione knew he felt sad as she resized the other brooms she had, the two Nimbus 200's and the lightning strike.

"I knew you would feel sad Ron so, these are for you and Ginny"she said handing the two brooms to them as they stared.

"Hermione, how are you able to afford these"Harry asked as Ron went wide eyed.

"Wow, is that Harry's new broom?"he asked as Hermione shook her head.

"Nope, this is my broom, it beats all other brooms out there and it's what I will be using to try out for the position of chaser in this afternoon"she said as the lions went wide eyed.

"You're trying for chaser?"

"Yes I am"

"So aren't you giving Harry a broom?"Ginny asked as Hermione shook her head and turned to her friend.

"No because he has a sufficient broom himself"she said then gave Harry a wink"Now me and Professor McGonagall need to get going"she said as the pair left the hall, Hermione pulling out the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good"she said as they looked at the map.

"Pettigrew's in the boys dorm, it will be a sinch to get him"she said as they got to the tower.

"Accio Scabbers!"Hermione said and suddenly the rat flew into her hand as she transfigured a cage from a dirty sock which was probably Seamus's and the women took the rat to Minerva's quarters where Cornelius Fudge and Amelia sat, the woman not having told Fudge about Hermione's 'trip' he was confused as to why Hermione was involved.

"Well it's quite simple when you think of it Minister"Hermione said folding her arms.

"I'm best friends with Harry, his Godfather is Sirius Black, everyone says Sirius is a mass murder, I looked into researching Mr Blak and saw he hadn't got a trial, this rat here is actually Peter Pettigrew as an illegal animagus, if anything I think there's a possibility that Sirius Black didn't do the crimes he was blamed for, I mean I know he was imprisoned before you got the position as Minister but being able to right a man's wrongful imprisonment would give you a lot of positive reviews"she said knowing just how to get through to Fudge.

He thought about it for a few moments then nodded.

"Alright, I will grant Sirius Black a trail tomorrow at lunch, you will have to attend the trial but that is if we can find Sirius Black anyway"he said as Hermione nodded.

"If I see him, I will let you know"she said and after a few minutes, Fudge left.

"Now I believe it is time for the quidditch trials"Minerva said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, I have to get to the pitch"Hermione said as she left but the two women went to the pitch to watch where they met up with Albus who was speaking to Remus.

The students wanting to try out were all stood listening to Oliver when Hermione appeared on her broom.

Shooting through the sky, the students looked up as Hermione skidded and stopped flying next to Harry smiling, folding her arms.

"Hello all"she said and leaned back.

"Granger, I see you're trying out for chaser?"Oliver said as Hermione nodded.

"Yep"she said as they got on with the testing.

Harry and the twins got their original positions and sat out the rest of the training.

Soon Hermione had the quaffle and everyone was playing a game so it would be fair for Hermione to try out for a chaser with the rest of the game going on, luckily she was the only chaser.

The 'game' started and went on for 10 minutes as Hermione took shot after shot at the goals, Oliver only managed to block 3 out of the 15 that she threw at him, her being on the lightning strike was too fast for him to keep an eye on her with everyone else around.

"Hermione Granger, I am pleased to say you are our new chaser"Oliver said as Hermione grinned, the group flying to the school.

"Hermione, where did you get that broom?"Spinnet asked as Hermione smiled.

"My secret"she said as Harry promptly dragged her away from everyone.

"Hermione your being really strange this week, what's going on with you?"Harry asked as Hermione sighed.

"Look I will tell you but only when we are somwhere safe"

Hermione pulled Harry inside to an unused charms class and proceeded to lock and silence the room.

"Okay so what's gone on?"Harry asked as the pair propped their brooms up on a table and sat down on a sofa Hermione transfigured.

"Look, I time traveled"


	4. Chapter 4

"You time traveled?"

Harry stared at Hermione in complete shock as she nodded, folding her arms.

"Yes, the wizarding world has these necklaces called time turners, let a person go back 5 hours at the most, I came back from the year 2003"Hermione said as Harry leaned forward.

"How?"he asked trying to comprehend this information she was supplying him with.

"Look, Sirius Black is innocent, the person who did do the deed of selling your parents out was Ron's rat who was a person called Peter Pettigrew"she said and he nodded.

"Okay"he said and leaned back.

"Anyway, in our fifth year, me you Ron Neville Ginny and a girl called Luna go to the Ministry of magic and fight Voldemort head on, there is a whole bunch of time turners in a room specifically for them" He nodded as he began to understand.

"I snatched one before the whole lot became destroyed, this one was different, it meant one turn equals two years back instead of the usual hour"she said and he nodded.

"But also in the year 1999, I became the youngest Minister of Magic"she said and he went wide eyed.

"No way!"

"I did, this was after you killed Voldemort, anyway, I was in Office for about three years then I resigned, I was the richest magical person in Britain discounting the Royal family, I left my job and got a normal job in the muggle world"she revealed with a small smile on her face then sighed shaking her head.

"I got sacked after about 3 months for gossiping about my boss to another work mate of mine, I went home and saw the time turner on my side and thought I could go back a few hours and save my job, but really I woke up on the train 10 years earlier"she said and he stared then looked at Hermione's broom.

"That's from the future?"he asked and she nodded.

"Yep, the reason I didn't get you a broom from my vault was because Sirius is supposed to send you a Firebolt some time soon, if he doesn't then don't worry, you will get a good broom from me but the thing is, I don't trust Ron or Ginny, me and Ron dated after the war and he cheated on me with Lavender Brown but he was still adamant that I married him, he tried to imperio me, I don't want to break your friendship up or anything but I am wary of him"

Harry nodded, thinking about everything for a second then looked up at Hermione, and bit his lip"Do you like Ron?"he asked as Hermione shook her head.

"God no"she said and he nodded.

"Good, not going to lie, you'd both be bad for eachother, just constant arguing..."he said and she nodded.

"I see that now, believe me"she assured him and sighed with a smile, leaning her head back and looking at the ceiling then turned back to the boy.

"Come on then, before people ask where we are and don't tell the Weasley's about this"she said as he nodded.

"You have my word"he said with a chuckle and Hermione nodded, the pair leaving with their brooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione immediately got into the swing of things, being the best at practically everything though she wasn't as emotional when Malfoy shouted slurs at her, she got quite good at shouting remarks back at him.

They were in Transfiguration when Malfoy smirked.

"Hey Granger, I heard you failed the boggart task Professor Lupin gave us!"he called but she didn't look up from her work.

"Yes, after I used the spell it turned into you and I guess kicking it to the floor and punching it in the face screaming 'I'll do the world a favour' isn't real wizardry in Professor Lupin's sense"she said and Minerva bit her lip to not smirk at the girl.

"My Father will hear about this!"he yelled and she leaned back in her chair.

"I think you need to see a specialist Draco, you keep saying your Father's name more than the people you sleep with, that's concerning"

The Gryffindors in the room were wide eyed and laughing hard and Minerva sadly had to put an end to the pair.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy please be quiet"she scolded with a smile.

When out of the lesson, Hermione was applauded with pats on the backs and grins as everyone began to spread around the school of her talk with Draco.

The rest of the day went by fine and she was in her bed tossing and turning, still hungry, it seemed her body still needed more food as if she was 24 and not 14.

She got up, grabbing her wand and map, slipping her shoes on as she left her dorm and paused"Harry..."she hissed up the stairs and waited a few moments.

"Harry!"

The door to the boy's dorm opened"Hermione?"

"I'm going to the kitchens, you want anything?"she asked and there was a pause.

"Give me a sec, I wanna come with, I'm too awake to sleep"

She chuckled as he dressed and grabbed his cloke, the pair getting under it as they went to the kitchen's to find Dobby.

"Mr Potter and Miss Grangey are most welcome here, what would you like?"he asked as he gave them the sandwiches and tea they asked for.

"I like this new, self aware you"Harry said, sipping his tea"Especially around Malfoy, you were on fire earlier, even McGonagall herself couldn't not smile!"he said and she laughed.

"Thanks, I'm just a bit more smarter in the street smart sense if you understand"she said and he nodded.

"Of course I understand, it's great"he said and leaned back.

"You think I could try your broom out some time?"he asked and she nodded.

"Of course, I mean if Sirius wasn't sending you a Firebolt, I maybe would have given you one but even though you need to be fast to catch the snitch, I think this is too fast for you"

He nodded"Yeah I get what your saying"he said, munching on some more bread.

"Still I would love to try it out"

She nodded"And your welcome to use it whenever I'm not"she offered and gulped down the last of her tea then let out a long yawn.

"Well that's done the job, I'm tired now"she said and he laughed.

"Me too, we should get back"he said as she nodded, the pair once again thanking Dobby and the elves then got under the cloak and went to the common room, the pair bidding farewell as they went back to their respective dorms and fell asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: A few responses to the reviews:**

 **To those asking who fired Hermione from her job as Minister, she wasn't fired, she decided to quit and go back to a Muggle job.**

 **Also to that reviewer UGHHH, this isn't a haphne ship, Harry and Daphne wont be setting sail, Hermione and Daphne will how ever, but thank you for letting me know you think this is going to be a train wreck and that you didnt care about it, I love constructive criticism.**

 **Thank you LoveSpock, I know some people wont like that it isn't H/Hr anymore but... I've recently become obsessed with the Hermione and Daphne pairing which I'm gonna call GreenGrange as their ship name, hopefully fem slash dosent offend anyone reading this but if so then I am fine if you dont stick with the story through it's journey.**

That was how Hermione came up with the idea for her and Harry's 'diary's'.

She was inspired by Tom Riddle's diary from the year before and brought two journals on her Hogsmeade trip, and charming them with a few spells so if she wrote in her's, her words would appear in Harry's book vice versa.

Its how they communicated during lesson, the Professors thought they were writing notes but were really writing to eachother.

Sometimes they would write funny things and have to stop eachother from laughing about what was being written, whether it was about how Ron drooled as he slept or how pissed Draco looked in Transfiguration after getting scolded by McGonagall.

At night they would talk about random things until they fell asleep or used it to ask if the other wanted to go to the kitchens.

They also used it to find out where eachother was if they didn't have the map on them.

The diary's didn't need to be at a close distance to work which was great, so you could be over the other side of the world and it would still work too.

Hermione had also told Remus though made him swear to not tell anyone other than Sirius, who had came out of hiding and had a full pardon from the Minister after Hermione attended his trial.

Sirius was also threatened by the witch and he promised not to tell anyone about her traveling.

She re-took her boggart exam and passed easily which put her in a great mood and her grades up.

The group were doing training for their first quidditch match against Slytherin when Hermione studied her broom, crouching on the floor, running her hands over the wood and twigs at the back, over the metal foot holds too.

"What's up?"Harry asked and walked over, giving her a really curious look as the rest of the team were giving her strange looks too.

Hermione looked at him"You stood on your broom and caught the snitch"she said as he nodded.

"Yes, but why are you looking at your broom like that?"he asked as she stood up, folding her arms.

"Well standing on a broom like this would take an incredible sense of balance as the wood isn't as wide as people really think it is, so most don't or no one thinks of standing on their broom to get height or a one up on the other players, if there was some sort of foot holders or space for your feet, I'm sure people would do it more"

Harry raised his brows, folding his arms"I never thought about that before"he said and she stood up, her broom hovering just above the floor as she took hold of Harry's shoulder for balance and stepped on the broom as it adjusted to compensate for her weight.

She shifted her feet a few times to get the right proportion of weight evenly distributed alling the broom, ignoring the confused and strange looks she got from the other team members who stopped to watch her curiously.

"Watch"

She leaned forward and the broom began to slowly glide along till she couldn't hold her balance and had to jump off, landing on the grass with a soft thud.

"See"she said and got up, brushing off her gear as she pursed her lips, turning to Harry.

"I'm sure that if that's possible, then you'd be at a great advantage and so would I, how cool would it be to be flying upside down while standing up and not falling, if I intercepted a quaffle like that... That would be newsworthy..."she said as Harry nodded.

"Well I have a Which Broomstick? Magazine that has the name of broom makers in the book, I'm sure if you wrote to someone like Randolph Spudmore, that he'd meet you and you could pitch your idea to him, I'm sure that would be great for the world cup plays next year"Harry added and she nodded.

"That's a good idea, I'll do that"

And so she did.

She had written a letter out addressed to Randolph Spudmore and took it up to the owelry to use Hedwig to send it.

She got up the long winding flight of stairs only got a girl wearing a familier green and silver scarf stepped out and into Hermione's path making the girl squeak and try to step back but her foot went down a step and she went wide eyed.

The girl in front of her went wide eyed and grabbed her, trying to stop them from falling but the pair tumbled down the steps to the flat piece of stone that separated the stairs.

Hermione's head was throbbing but she opened her eyes to see blonde hair and a pale-ish face looking down at her.

The Slytherin girl was straddling Hermione's waist by accident, the pair just looking at eachother for a moment"Uhh... sorry"Hermione said sheepishly, sitting up.


End file.
